A Captain and A Small Solider
by HopeLovPeace
Summary: Eren has himself in a bind with one Hange's experiments and is now a child and Hange wants Levi to watch him, how will this end
1. Chapter 1

Eren's P.O.V.

Today was like any other day, but that was until I went to see Hange for one of her experiments. She told me to got into my titan form and drink a bubbly, warm, red-ish like liquid. So I did what I was told an turned into a titan and drink it, but when I did my body became to burn and I ripped myself from the titans neck.

"AHHHG!" I screamed with my body feeling like it was on fire. Then Hange ran to me in a panic.

"This isn't supposed to happen! I made sure with Sunny and Bean! Uh, what to do, what to do!" Hange scratched her head with both of her hands messing up her pony tail.

I pass out of exhausted into the ground. I felt really strange I felt like my air was shorter and everything felt. . . Bigger. But when I awoke I realized that my clothes where bigger that they used to and I saw that my hands, arms, and legs were smaller as well.

"Uh oh." Hange looked at me weirdly. "Levi's gonna kill me if he finds out." Hange kneels down by me rapping me in my clothes.

"Wut are you doing?!" I struggle to have her let go of me.

"Sorry Eren, I accidentally turned you into a child." She said picking me up into her arms. "We're gonna have to do something about this." She stops and thinks. "Ah I got it, we're gonna change your name for now until I find an antidote for this." My eyes widen.

"What? I don't wanna do that!" I whine hitting her hand.

"Hmm? Was that you hitting? Hahaha, that's so cute. Anyway we have no choice if we want to avoid Levi's. . . Rage." Me and Hange shiver thinking of how Levi would act.

"Fine. Then what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"First, we need a different name for you. Hmm?" She thinks and then has a 'AH HA' moment. "Benny!"

"Hell no!" I yelled.

"Why?" she asked in confusion.

"You always have the worst names. How about Emin?" I suggested. (A/N: It means trustworthy and confident in Turkish)

"Emin?" She thinks and she smiles. "Not a bad name kid, but what about your last name?" She asked me.

"I'm an orphan, and since I look like a kid I could have the excuse of not remembering my last name." I told her with a confident eyes and tone even though my voice was higher than usual.

"Haha, that's actually really smart." she grinned. "Can you pretend that I'm like a sister to you?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" I glanced at her.

"Because I'm way older than you and I did this and you need to be close to me, okay?" She gave me a sharp glare.

"Fine, now put me down." I said crossing my arms.

"Sorry, here." She sat me down as I hold my shirt close. "I think we should fix your clothes." She walks over to where he lab equipment were and began to search for something in a bag on one of the tables. And after a few minutes of her searching she pulled out a large pair of scissors and cloth and began to sew at an incredible speed and then told me to come to her.

"What did you do?" I asked her in curiosity. She then tackled me and put clothes on me that fit. And it looked like my clothes but with out the gear.

"Whoa! It looks just like my clothes!" I look at my new clothes amazed.

"Don't think that every scientist does this." She said fixing her glasses on her face. "Now we have to find you a babysitter."

"Babysitter? Really?!" I asked her in a tone were I thought the idea was stupid.

"Yes, really." She told me as she picked me up. "First stop Survey Corps!" She runs to the Survey Corps headquarters.

"Wait? What?!" I wale in a panic. "Why there?"

"We need you to be with someone you know well. . . Like Mikasa." she told me.

"No, I'm already tired of her watching me as is." I said in a sour tone. "She's so annoying."

"What about Armin?" She asked.

"I can't possibly want him to take me in." I said seriously.

"Why?" she said lifting me onto her shoulders.

"He doesn't really have a job and he can barely take care of himself, so it's better to not go with him." I told her.

Hange grins and giggles. "That leaves one more." she puts a blindfold on me and sets be down on something warm.

"What the hell Hange." a voice said. I recognized that voice anywhere. . . it was Levi's. I take off the blindfold

"Don't worry Emin your in safe hands." Hange said rubbing my head then leaving.

"So your name is Emin?" He asked as I nod. "Get off me." That's when I get off him and sit on my knees with my face facing the floor.

"You remind me of someone I know." He told me. He lifts my chin and stares at me, intently studied my face.

"R-Really?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, his name is Eren." Then Levi's eyes widen a bit. "That reminds me, he's late coming to back to headquarters." He stands up and walks over to Armin and Mikasa and I follow him. "Hey, have you seen Eren?"

"Eren? No, why the hell would you care." Mikasa grunted the saw me. "Eren?"

I panic and shake my head "N-No my name is Emin!" I said trying to smile.

"Oh sorry, you just look like him from photo's I've seen when he was small." Mikasa doesn't smile but pats my head. "Anyway, I haven't seen him since this morning and he said he was going to see Hange for something."

Levi's aura gets really dark and scary. "Hange." I step back and then Levi grabs my head and drags me out the door heading for Hange's lab.

Right as we get to the door Hange opens it quick and sees Levi's scary aura and studders while talking. "H-Hey Levi, what's wrong? Are you and Emin not being friendly?"

Levi gets a irritation mark on his forehead glaring at her. "Tell me where Eren is." He grabs Hange's shirt almost ready to punch her.

"L-L-L-Listen I haven't seen him! I swear!" Hange yelled holding her hands up as if giving up.

I pull on Levi's pants. "Stop bullying Hange, you big jerk!"

Levi looked at me with surprise and picked me up and studied me again then he noticed I was still wearing my key to the basement of my old home. "Eren?"


	2. Chapter 2

Levi's eyes widen and his mouth open with shock then put me down then turned to Hange. "Hange? Why is Eren a child?"

Hange rubs the back of her head and specks. "W-Well, you see I was trying to make a focus serum for Eren in his titan form but, since it's a home made brew, I may have miss calculated the effects on a titan that's actually a human." she chuckles.

Levi punched her in the gut making her puke and pass out, which made me scared again. But then Levi picks me up and puts me over his shoulder. "Eren."

"Yes, sir?" I answered.

"We're going home." Levi told me with no expression. But I swear I head him whisper something under his breath and I never thought he would ever say those words. "I'm sorry, Eren."

Levi carries me to a house near the underground. "Is this your home, Levi?"

He nods. "Yeah, It's not much but, you have your own room and bathroom." I nod as my stomach began to growl, I haven't had anything to eat since this morning, Levi then sighed and sat me down by a table and walked to the kitchen. "Stay there, I'll be right back."

"Yes, sir." I answered sitting on my knees waiting for Levi's return. Once he did he gave me some bread, chicken soup, and water. My mouth began to feel runny that I couldn't help but drool down my chin. I then look at Levi smiling. "Thank you for the food." I began to eat smiling happily making a bit of a mess.

"Gah, this is why I hate kids." Levi leans closer and closer to me wiping off the food around my mouth with his handkerchief. "You should eat slower Eren." I nod and smile. I notice that Levi hasn't eaten yet so I rip my bread in half.

"Here, sir." I handed him half of my bread, but all he did was stare at it. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that your a kid now and you need to grow strong, again." He said pushing the bread back to me, but I couldn't possibly eat it.

"Please eat sir." I pushed it back.

". . ." After a few moments of looking at each other Levi takes the bread and eats it. It made me happy that he was eating.

The next thing I know is that I'm having a hard time keeping myself awake. Levi then picks me up and carries me to my new room. It felt like a dream but everything was real. Levi said he hated kids for messes and stuff, but he was really nice to me and he even tucked me into my bed.

The next thing I know is that it's morning and Levi had stayed with me the whole night with my hand holding two of his fingers. He looked so calm and less angry when he's sleeping. I then saw the time and it was still really early so i decided to go back to sleep thinking of the calm Levi, but before I did Levi called my name in his sleep. It made me happy but it was a bit weird hearing that from him in such a calm tone. Then I fall asleep smirking.

-dream-

"Eren? Would you leave the walls and go see the large water of salt?" Armin said smiling brightly.

"Of course I wi-!" I get cut off min sentence.

"You can't leave without me." I turned around to see who it was but all I saw was a silhouette of a man holding his hand out to me. Then Armin sticks his hand out to me.

"Are you coming Eren?" He asked.

"I-" I tried to answer.

"Don't go Eren. Stay here." Said the man.

"Hold on." I tried to talk.

"If we go we get the chance of seeing new things!" Armin said brightly.

"But if you go you'll have the chance of being eaten, and making someone sad." said the man.

"But you're with your friends, even Mikasa said she would come too." He was getting closer.

I look at then man then at Armin then I grab Armin's hand. "I'm sorry, but I have to go with my friends." I told the man. (A/N: foreshadowing)

"If you say so." he said and puts hand down and walks off.

-dream ends-

"Wake up, wake up Eren." Levi said holding my nose.

"AHH! Stop!" I try to pull away, but Levi was significantly stronger than me so I couldn't really get out of his grasp.

"It's time for breakfast, idiot." He let go of my nose and when downstairs.

"Yes sir." I said to him holding my nose in a bit of pain. I then get up rubbing my nose then my eyes. "That hurt." Once I get up I look at myself in a mirror in my room. "I really and a child now." I put my hand on the mirror. After looking at myself Levi called me down again. "Coming!" I began to walk. ". . . !" A sharp and painful pain come to my head, it was felt worse than the time I lost my arm and leg. (A/N: Remind you of someone?)

Levi heard the thump and run upstairs and sees me on the ground and quickly helps me. "Hey! What happened?!" He Held me as I held my head. "Eren!" After that I passed out from the pain. But when I awoke I couldn't remember anything from this morning.

"Eren? Are you okay?" I heard a voice.

"Who are you?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"It's me, Hange." She said poking my cheek.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"Your in Levi' living room on the couch." She told me. "Levi was really weird, he came running to me after you fainted and I swear, I thought he was going to kill me there and then."

That's when I thought about where Levi was. "Where's Wevi?" (A/N: His speech is still a little bit like a child of a 5 or 6 year old)


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa you really do sound like a kid." Hange laughed.

"Shut up!" I hissed back. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's upstairs in his room sleeping after he had a panic atta-!" Levi hits Hange in the head. "What was that for?" She rubs her head.

"You're too loud." Levi replied coldly. After that he looked at me softly and knelt down to me then patted my head. "I'm glade your okay."

I looked at him in surprised. "Wevi?" I grabbed his arm. "Are "you" okay?"

He looked at me closely. "Yes, but even if I wasn't I would do something about it."

I gave him a bit of a glare and moved his hand from my head. Then I walked to my new room.

"Why does he lie." I sit on my bed. "He knows that I can tell when he's lying. He's a damn idiot."

I lay on my bed thinking why he lied. After around ten minutes of thinking I decide to sneak out to see if I could talk to Armin or Mikasa about my situation. "Okay lets go." I climb out the window and carefully climbed down from the second floor.

"Careful now. AH!" I slipped and fell on my back. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. That hurt." I rub my back. "I gotta keep going." My head began to hurt again. "Out of every moment in life it had to choose now?!" I held my head in pain. "I have to keep going."

I walk away from the house still holding my head. After around a hour of walking I come to a ally way and walk through. I began to feel dizzy and lightheaded with my head still in pain. "What's happening. . . To me?" I sit on the ground next to the brick wall. And the next thing I know is that it's pitch black and my body feels heavy and I feel a bit of peace and I wish it would be like this forever.

"Found him." A mans voice cut through the black and picked me up and through me over his shoulder.

_"Who is this man?"_ I thought to myself. "_I don't recognize his voice." _

"Sir, I have the boy with the titan powers." He was speaking to someone but I couldn't figure out how. "Understood."

The man put a cloth in my mouth and tied my arms and legs together then put a bag over my head. I begin to panic and tear but I couldn't move with my major headache. I then pass out with no memory of what just happened to me.

* * *

Levi P.O.V.

He was right, I wasn't okay I hurt my arm running to Hange for help with Jaeger in my hands.

"I don't get it. Why do I care for that brat so much?" I ask quietly myself as i cover my face.

I sigh as Hange looks at me with a goofy look. "You care about him don't you."

I glare at her. "Get the hell out of my house." She squeals then apologized. "S-S-Sorry Corporal!" I sigh again. "Just leave." She looks at me then solutes. "Y-Yes, Sir!" She then leaves.

After she was fifteen feet away from my house I became frustrated I kept thinking how I came so attached to Eren. Then I remember the second time I met him. "Was it because of that?"

-flashback-

"What is this key for?" One of the solders asked me. "I don't know, but maybe he knows." I walk to Eren's cell. "So do you know? If you do then tell-!"

"Please." He cut me off which surprised me a little. "Please, let me join the Survey Corps!" He begged. "I wanna kill all the titans!"

-flashback end-

"I hope that's not how it started." After I say that I hear a loud crashing sound from upstairs. "Eren?" I run upstairs and knock on Eren's door. "Eren?" After ten seconds of silence I open the door to find a large stone on the floor with glass and a piece of paper.

I run to the piece of paper in a panic and read it.

-note-

Levi Ackerman, Corporal of the Survey Corps,

_We are the Secret Underground an organization to kidnap, assassinate, and/or protect. We have your soldier with the titan powers, he is to be locked up for the rest of his life. If you wish to see him one last time, meet us at the demolished Jaeger household at dawn tomorrow._

_-Secret Underground_

_-end of note-_

My heart sank reading the note. "Eren." I hit the floor boards and made a dent. I then look outside the window with the scariest face I have and swore. "Eren, I swear, I will find you and take you back!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry everyone I try really hard to have Levi be like in the anime and manga and have him like Eren. Also I'm sorry it's shorter than usual.**


	4. Chapter 4

Eren P.O.V.

I wake up slowly, wondering how I got here. Then I try to move around but my arms and legs were tied up and I had a blindfold and a cloth in my mouth. I began to panic a bit. "_W-Where the heck am I?_" I thought to myself, struggling, trying to call for help.

"Stop moving you monster." A man kicked me hard in the gut. "If you keep this up, I do have permission to kill you." The man put something cold and hard on my neck with a bit of pressure to were I could feel my blood slowly go down my neck then I realize something.

"_W-What?! How did I not turn into a titan?!_" A woman began to speak. "Hello Eren Jaeger, of the Survey Corps. I am Colin Fay Hudson. I'm a agent for the Underground and we need you since Annie Leonhardt, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, and Ymir are no longer with us." I hear footsteps come closer to me and takes my chin and pulls me close to this person. This person takes off my blindfold. The person was a woman with shortish longish hair because she had small but long braids, she has black glasses, blue and green eyes, and was wearing a dark blueish greenish cloak with a symbol I have never seen before.

"You're probably wondering why you're not turning into a titan, am I right?" She asked. I look at her glaring. "Don't worry, I know why." As I thought she was normal her face began to look like she was insane. "I would tell you but I would like to meet your Captain and say a welcoming hello." As soon as she finished someone called out to her.

"Captain Hudson," A man said. "There's a group of people in 3D maneuver gear and is killing our security groups outside." My eyes widen and my heart felt weird and it made me happy.

"He's here already? I can't wait to meet him." She began to laugh and smile. "Eren? Would you kindly stay here until I come back." She put the blindfold back on my eyes and walked away. But before she left she asked a soldier to do something. "Keep a close eye on him." she said. "Yes, Major."

* * *

Levi P.O.V.

-before the attack on the Underground- (A/N: I can't believe I just did that *facepalm*)

I ran to the Survey Corps Head Quarters to tell some of them about Eren's situation with Hange. And once I got there Mikasa was glaring at me then stood up and walked to me.

"What the hell did you do?" She hissed at me. "What the hell did you do with Eren?!" She grabbed my collar. "Where is he?! What happened?!"

"If you would let me go, I would tell you. And not just you all of you." I look at them then she lets me go. "Anyway. . . Hange stop hiding and start explaining what you did." Hange came out of hiding chuckling softly.

"Y-Yes Captain." She came out and explained what happened when Eren was helping with her with her experiments. And once she was done she added something more. "I've also found a side affect testing it on one of our own comrades. It turns out that only humans with titan abilities can become young again."

"That's unbelievable." Armin said.

"But that's not it I found out that they are both slowly losing there memories and it begins with a large pain in the head then they pass out from the pain. And after every three headaches they loose more then one years worth of memory."

I look at Hange the same as everyone else in surprise. "No." Mikasa said almost in tears. Then I thought to myself.

"_I only remember him having one so far I hope he hasn't had more than that._" I put my hand on my face. Then I look at them all. "Mikasa, Armin, and Hange. You're coming with me. . . Now." I walk out the door and make sure everyone's with me.

"Where are we going?" Asked Armin.

"To where Eren is." I continued walking to the underground.

"And where is that?" Hange asked.

"The Underground. They have him and want him to be locked up for the rest of his life." I told them and then Mikasa held the tip of her scarf and began to worry for Eren.

"Mikasa, I know you don't like me very much but no matter what I will get Eren back I swear." I told her. Then I remember what Hange said. "_One Year, I've barely been with him for that long._" I stop in my tracks making Hange run into me.

"What's wrong Captain." Asked Armin a bit concerned.

"Hange?" I said in a bit of a dark tone.

"Yes?" She answered a bit curious.

"You're working on a elixir to reverse the effects on Eren, right?" I asked to make sure she was.

"Um, yes but there's a problem." She answered nervously and a bit worried.

"And what is the problem, Hange?" I turned around and looked at her.

"We don't have sofv wotar." She said putting her hand on her mouth but the last two words were hard to hear.

"Speak up Hange i couldn't hear you." I told her then she moved her hand away from her mouth.

"I said. . . We don't have salt water." As she answers my eyes widen.

"Don't we have salt to put in water?" I asked.

"Sadly no, we ran out after wall Maria was kicked down around a year ago." She said making me panic a little, but I didn't show it.

I think of how to get salt water for the elixir but we had to think of the present right now before anything else.

-present at the underground-

"Mikasa, Armin, Hange. . Lets get Eren." I ordered and ran killing more guards and had the others back me up.

"_Wait for me Eren, I'm almost there._" I thought to myself running faster.


	5. Chapter 5

As I was running to a entrance to the underground with Hange, Armin and Mikasa, but a woman I recognized suddenly perked out of the door. And I could tell that Hange was already furious. Then she smiled and laughed.

"Colin." Hange and I said at the same time.

"Long time no see, Private Hange, and Private Levi." She said. "It's been such a long time. Lets see, five years now? Right?"

"Stop being so innocent. You know what you did to Sargent Major." Hange yelled at her.

"Hange? Levi? Who is she?" Mikasa asked out of curiosity.

"Colin Fay Hudson, five years ago she was the strongest member of the Survey Corps, but one day she was upped from Corporal to Master Sargent and on that same day she went to see the Sargent Master of the Survey Corps. She's a devil, she poisoned him, dissected his body, and tested the body parts even the organs with titan blood and acid from titan organs." I answered Mikasa.

"My science is beautiful," She sighs and laughs. "I was so close to the Jaeger treatment." She began to walk closer to us. "That reminds me, you're a Corporal now aren't you Levi-kun."

"Stop calling me that." I tell her a bit annoyed.

"So what's going to happen to Eren?" Armin asked.

"Oh? You want the Jaeger boy?" She asked. "Sorry to all of you but, I can't do that. The note did only say you may see him, but not take him back." She grinned creepily.

"What do you mean?" Armin asked.

Mikasa's aura became extremely dark and felt like an evil presents. I myself was almost getting the same vibe as her but, I tried really hard to hold it back. I then glared at her as he was giggling, I swear she was insane.

"Then bring Eren out now." A told her.

"Not until you say please." I laughed. She knows damn well that I dislike two things, one messes and two doing what other people say.

"Go to hell Colin." I told her.

"Okay, okay, I'll bring him out, but first-" She pulls out 3D gear that was still in good shape. "Lets play." She smiles creepily and charges at us.

As she's charging at us she was aiming for my head and I almost got killed but I dodged it. And the I counter attacked with a grate force of my blade to her side but, she dodged it like it was nothing and hit my right arm.

"Ahh!" The pain I felt was the first time I was really hurt in combat, but I didn't let it stop me from getting Eren back. So with my arm bleeding I charge at her again then Hange began to help me out.

"You can't just ignore your comrades Corporal." Hange almost yelled at me.

"Same with us." Mikasa shouted while charging with us. "I want to see Eren again too!"

"Three against one? That's not fair, Nickolas, Arthur, Kyomi!" She yelled. Then two men and a woman came to her side and prepared for battle. "Can you help me get rid of these pests trying to take my new toy?" They did a weird solute and answered her strongly.

"Yes, Major Hudson!" They began to prepare for battle then I yell out.

"This is not fair! You now have four and we are only fighting with three!" I told her.

"Oh. Hahaha, I've done my research to know who you all are.

Levi Ackerman, male, born December 25th, height:160 cm, weight: 65 kg, battle skill: 11/10, initiative: 10/10, strategy: 8/10, teamwork: 2/10, cleanliness: 10/10.

Hange Zoë, female, born September 5th, height: 170 cm, weight: 60 kg, battle skill: 7/10, initiative: 10/10, strategy: 10/10, teamwork: 8/10, wisdom: 11/10.

Mikasa Acherman, female, born February 10th, height: 170 cm, weight: 68 kg, battle skill: 10/10, initiative: 9/10, strategy: 8/10, teamwork: 6/10, kindredship: 10/10.

Armin Arlert, male, born November 3rd, height: 163 cm, weight: 55 kg, battle skill: 2/10, initiative: 6/10, strategy: 10/10, teamwork: 8/10, judgement: 10/10.

and Eren Jaeger, male, born March 30th, height 170 cm, weight 63 kg, battle skill: 9/10, initiative: 10/10, strategy: 3/10, teamwork: 5/10, passion: 10/10."

I couldn't believe was she was saying, all of it was true. I was so weird but, before she the incident she was super intelligent and almost as strong as I was. **(A/N: Since it was 5 years ago there strength was around 7-8/10)**

"Why are you surprised you knew my hobby was looking into peoples past." She laughs and swings her swords again toward my head. "What's wrong Levi-kun? Are you afraid to harm a girl?" She was about to make me explode with anger. "Are thinking of your pathetic past without you parents your friends that died?!"

After she was talking about my past like that, I blew a fuse and with my fast speed and strong arms I impale her with my blade twisting it left and right glaring into her eyes. "Never, talk about them like that." She coughed up blood on my shoulder.

"MAJOR HUDSON!" said the three backups.

"Haha, Levi?" She could barely talk as she's leaning on Levi and holding her wound. "Your one of my greatest rivals in my whole life. . . and I've wanted to surpass you. . . and win." She looks me in the eyes and laughs lightly. "I fucking hate you."

"I know." I throw her off my sword and march into the building.

"MAJOR HUDSON!" They yelled again. "We need a medic! Quick!" The girl named Kyomi yelled and two more people came out of the building.

"I won't forget this." She said as she was bring treated.

We just continue to run though the building ignoring her Yelling Eren's name though every hallway we come across.

* * *

Eren P.O.V.

"Eren!" I hear a faint voice off into the distance calling to me.

"_Who's voice is that?_" I thought to myself thinking who's it was. Then I began to hear more footsteps more than two people for sure._  
_

"EREN!" I heard a male voice yell in a echo.

I struggle to speak and move around but nothing. Then just my luck I as I'm trying to get there attention I ended up getting another headache, but I hurt more than anything I could imagine and in my head felt like it was going to split me in two. I yelled with the cloth still in my mouth, I then see many pictures of my friends that I've met in the past year burn into flames into my head but after that I didn't know who they were.

"Eren! I found him!" A then recognized the voice but, i was in so much pain I couldn't speak. "Eren, are you okay?!" It was Mikasa. She untied me and pulled the blindfold off as I coughed out the cloth in my mouth. I was so tired right at that point from trying to stand the pain and stay awake, but I pass out in Mikasa's lap. And that's the last thing I remember.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the battle being short I haven't been very good at writing battle movements and stuff like that.**

**Anyway tell me how I'm doing so far on the story I really like feedback on things like my stories.**

**Thank you~**

**~HopeLovPeace~**


	6. Chapter 6

When I awoke I was in a strange room. The room smelt familiar, but i didn't know what the smell was.

"Eren." I heard a male voice call my name. "Eren. Wake up." I turn my head to the voice to see a man I've never seen before and the way he looked at me made me jump out of the bed and hit my head on the wood edge of the bed.

"Ow." I rub my head as I hide behind the sheets of the bed. "Who are you?"

"Eren, you don't remember me?" The man said with his eyes widened.

"I mean I've seen you before but, I don't know who you are." I answered honestly.

"Then do you know where you are?" He asked.

"No, I've never seen this place before in my whole life." I told him. Then Mikasa and Armin walk in and walk to me. "Armin! Mikasa!" I said happily with a bit of a smile.

"Eren!" They run to me and hug me. "We were so worried about you Eren!" Armin said crying a bit. "Don't ever do that again without telling us!" Mikasa said tearing hugging me tightly.

"What are you talking about you two? I never left. I don't even know how I got here." I told them but, they looked at me like they saw a ghost or something then the man stopped his foot really hard on the ground making all of us jump.

"I'll be right back I'm going to go to my room." He said and left the room with a gloomy aura around him.

"Are you saying you don't remember how you got here?" Armin asked.

"I don't." I answered him.

Mikasa and Armin look at each other. "I think Hange was right on the dot about this Mikasa." Armin said sadly.

"Who was right? Who's Hange?" I asked confused.

"Wait Eren, do you know who Levi Acherman is?" Armin asked.

"No, who is he?" I said back.

"Levi Acherman is the Corporal of the Survey Corps and the man that just left the room." Armin told me.

"W-What?! The Corporal!" I looked out the door. "W-Why was he here?"

Armin sighed and began to talk. "A few days ago Hange a member of the Survey Corps gave you one of her elixirs while you where in Titan form but something went wrong and you ended up like. . . this." I give a confused look. "Here." Armin gave me a small mirror. And I looked at myself and saw that I looked like I was five or six years old. And as I stared at myself playing with my face, Armin continued. "But, since you have the Titan powers Levi was responsible for you, and took you in when this happened and took care of you even though he hatted kids."

I thought to myself thinking. "Really? You're not wying are you?"

"No we're not." Mikasa said in a serious tone. "Also while you where out we talked to Commander Pixis from the Garrison. We were told to leave you in the Corporals hands until Hange can find an antidote for you."

I thought to myself why I didn't remember any of this. "I still don't know why I didn't remember all that."

"Don't worry about it Eren, it was just because of the elixir Hange gave you." Mikasa said.

"Okay then." I said.

"Oh yeah," Armin said in a hurried tone. "Hange wanted us to travel with her to the outside of the walls to get salt water to give you the antidote. But don't worry Jean, Connie, Sasha, and Christa/Historia are coming along too so we should be fine."

"But you'll be killed out there!" I yelled.

"Eren! Just believe in us Eren." Mikasa yelled back. "It's been over one year since we've been in the Survey Corps under Commander Hange's and Second in command and Corporal Levi's wings I think we're strong enough." Armin finished Mikasa's sentence.

I thought to myself and thought carefully. "Okay, I trust you, but if you die, I'm not going to say I told you so at your grave."

"You're not gonna need to." Armin said as we bumped fists chuckling. "This is proof that we'll come back." Mikasa finally took off her scarf and gave it back to me and Armin gave me the book we looked at all the time about the world outside.

I was such in shock that I had a hard time thinking of what to say. "You're most prized possessions then. . . Here bring this back as well." I take off my key and put it around Armins neck.

"Okay we will." Armin said.

My stomach growls and I yawn. "You've had a long day Eren there's some bread next to your bed on the table with some water, so after you eat get some rest." Mikasa told me before leaving the room.

I then look at the table and start to eat the bread even though it was hard and cold. And after that I lay down and think about Armin and Mikasa and their safety to get my antidote. Then I slowly drift off to sleep. After a long sleep in my dream something warm touched my forehead and walked away but I caught them in time and they stayed by my side and laid in the bed I was sleeping in too. I was happy and held it's hand and cuddled close to it. Then I whisper to myself. "Please don't go." Then I fall completely asleep and drift of into another dream where I feel happy and secure with my friends and family.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time I woke up, a man was holding me close with one of his hands on my head. The warm touch of the man made me happy and relaxed. Like I never wanted it to end. I nuzzled my head into his chest holding his large hand. The comfort and smell of his soft clothes made me sleepy again. And slowly I began to fall asleep again and I began to have a odd dream.

-dream-

"Eren." A man with raven hair and was a bit short spoke to me.

"Who are you?" I asked the raven haired man.

I hear a small inhale like a small gasp. "You are to be disciplined when you come back." The man turned away and began to walk away from me.

I reach out my hand and began to speak. "W-Wait! Heichou!" I froze and thought to myself in surprise. 'Heichou?'

"Eren. . . I'll wait for you but. . ." His mouth was moving but I couldn't hear anything a word come out of his mouth after that.

"HEICHOU!" I yelled loudly and tried to chase the man I called 'Heichou'.

-dream ends-

I jump out of bed and to realize I was alone.

"Huh?" I thought to myself thinking. 'Was that real? Or not?'.

I hear a slight yell downstairs the smell of a nice cooked meal. My stomach was growling so I decided to get out of bed and walk downstairs carefully to the room that smelt like food from heaven.

"Damn it." I saw the man named the Corporal looking at his thumb and index finger.

"Hello?" I asked him in curiosity and a bit of Fear from how tall he was. (Hahaha! I never thought I'd see Eren say that XD)

"Sit at the table." He told me even though I didn't want to do that my body reacted on it's own and went to the table and tried to sit down. The man sighed and walked over to me and lifted me onto the chair. "You stupid brat, next time I wont help you."

"S-Sorry." I look down feeling scared of him and comforted as well. It was a good feeling but I couldn't figure out why.

"Here." Corporal said giving me a plate with eggs, fresh bread, ham and a glass of water.

"Wow!" My eyes sparkle and I began to drool lightly. Then the Corporal sat at the other end of the table in silence eating his portion of food. But I couldn't eat it for some reason.

"Eat." The corporal picked up my fork with a bite size of ham on it and put it up to my mouth. "If you don't eat I'll have to force you too." I decided to listen to him and eat the ham off the fork and take the fork from him then begin eating my own food.

"Um. . ." I stopped eating for a moment and looked at the corporal. "Can you tell me what I'm doing here?" I asked him out of curiosity and confusion.

The corporal sighed and stood up and walked to me. "You wish you know why you're here?" He picks me up ad holds me close to him. "You're here because you where involved with a woman named Hange and got stuck like this from her stupid experiments and have to stay with me until we have you're antidote ready so you can turn to normal."

"Oh. . ." I lay on his chest, but before I did he wiped my dirty mouth then let me lay on his chest, slowly drifting off to sleep. "Night-night Onii-chan." I felt his hand on my head and he hugged me gently. It felt like I was comforted by an angel that wanted to protect me from all the dangers in the world and to make me feel safe and sound from reality.

He whispered in my ear. "Good night, Eren." I heard and felt a sigh on the top of my head and a light touch from something on my head. I didn't know if I was asleep or not but he whispered again. "You're quite the brat, but you couldn't be cuter." I also heard a chuckle behind that sentence. I felt happy and loved like when my mother and father were alive.

"Onii. . . . . Chan." I spoke in my sleep and smiled happily but, when I thought I felt better around him my head started to pound with amazing pressure and I ended up screaming in pain. The pain was unrealistic and it felt like I was being shot in the head multiple times with pins and needles. I held my head with my eyes still closed and squeezed my head to relieve the pressure, but the pressure dose nothing to help.

"Eren?!" The Corporal looked at me and set me on a chair with wool padding. "What's wrong?" I look at him with small tears in my eyes.

"My head feels like it's gonna explode." I told him with a pain in my voice and tears coming from my eyes from the unbelievable pain from my head.

"Damn it, not again. Eren!" He yelled at me while I'm close to passing out on the chair but the pain keeps coming and the Corporal is yelling something at me but all I can hear is my heartbeat in my head beating faster and faster. Right after my hundredth heart beat I hear nothing. Everything around was silent and the next thing I see is pure blackness surrounded by silence.


	8. Chapter 8

I feel like the darkness is swallowing me whole and trying to suffocate me. This feeling is awful I hate it.

'Let me go!' I yelled at the darkness. 'I don't want to be here! I wanna go home!' I began to cry. 'Mommy! Daddy!' I yell to the point where I almost cry from the silence. Then I see a light, but it's so far away I don't think I could make it there. I hear a metal clinking noise below me and I look and I have chains and I became restricted from going to the light and then slowly large metal rusted bars like in a prison began to lower. 'No! Don't close I don't want to be here! Stop!' I try to hurry but my body became heavy like lead and the chains started to melt into the floor. 'STOOOP!' I yelled so hard I thought my eardrums pop at least three times. The bars close and I fall to the black floor. 'I didn't make it.' The floor began to suck me into it and make me one with it, but in that exact same moment I heard a voice I've never heard before. 'Eren.' The voice echoed through the blackness. 'Eren. Don't stop now.' The blackness started to become grey and to a dark white. 'Eren, if you give up now then I wouldn't know what to do. Please fight.' The thick deep voice echoed away and the whiteness began to hug my darkness and full me with warmth and kindness. 'Heichou.'

I wake up with a major migraine. "Mommy, Daddy?" I look around and there was a man sitting in a chair with his legs crossed and sleeping. "Daddy?" The man slowly wakes up and makes a grunt noise. "Daddy?" I kept asking.

"Eren!? Are you okay? Wait, did you call me Daddy?" The man asked.

"Are you my daddy?" I asked the man nicely.

The man went silent and thought for a second. "No, I'm not I'm your brother." The man said with a straight face.

"Bro-ther?" I tilt my head and hug my slightly large clothes. I smile behind my shirt and giggle a little bit with joy fluttering in my heart.

"What?" He stands up and picks me up from the bed and looks at me in the eyes.

"Onii-chan!" I smile and hug him happily because I wasn't alone like in my dream. Then I remember that word or some kind of name 'Heichou' I feel like I should know who or what that is and do something about that name or word.

"Eren?" The man who said he was my brother put his forehead on mine and closed his eyes.

"What is it?" I put my index finger in my mouth after I talked.

"You look really pale. We should get you some food." He told me with a gentle tone with a slight rasp with it and. . . Without a smile. I began to feel sad he wasn't smiling. I felt like that darkness was eating me again.

"What's wrong Eren?" He then looked at me with concern.

"Please smile." I mumble quietly and in a bit of a sad tone.

"Huh?" He said with a confused face.

"Can you. . . Please smile Onii-chan?" I look at him with puppy eyes and put my hand with the sleeve over my hand and put it over my mouth to make me cute.

"Uh, ah. . ." He sighs and looks at me nervously and then slowly starts to smile. The smile he gave made me start to smile as well and his smile made me laugh 'cause it looked like it was the first time he ever smiled in his life. "What's so funny you little brat?"

"I'm just happy." I hug him and asked what was for dinner.

"What ever that's at the market." He looked at me with smiling eyes.

I thought about what to eat while my brother got us ready. The thought of having fish, pork, or steak for dinner was so delicious in my head it made me drool a little bit. "Come on Eren let's go." my brother yelled waiting for me at the door. I run over to him in a hurry and hold hid hand while we walked to the market. All the woman with children ran up to me and asked if my brother was my father my brother even interrupted them saying that we are siblings. Some of the older woman pinched my cheeks and made my cheeks turn red and made me tear a little. After a while of torcher we make it to the market and the smell and looks of everything make me drool again and made my eyes sparkle with joy and pure happiness.

"Eren, you're not allowed to touch anything go it?" He looked at me seriously and it made me feel scared about touching ANYTHING at the market unless I was told.

"Okay." I nod fast and looked around.

"Also Eren if you get lost or if I loose you go to where all the kids are playing okay?" He pointed to a playground near the market with rope swings, sandbox and kids playing tag.

"Okay." I held his hand tight and looked around for food and I saw salmon, trout, shrimp, steak, beef, sausage, ham, turkey, chicken, eggs, almost everything you can imagine. Then I smelt something really sweet off into the distance. I let go of my brothers hand and run toward the smell.

"Eren!" I didn't listen to him I ran to the source of the smell. I ran and ran and when I got there I was wondering what this sweet treat was called. The stand said 'chocolate' on the side of it and it made my mouth water. The woman running the cart saw me staring at the treat and gave me a warm smile.

"Do you want to try some?" She had an accent which meant she wasn't from around here. I nodded with all my might. "Here." She giggled and gave me a cloth with this so called chocolate in it.

"Thank you. What do I owe you?" I asked the woman. She just shook her head and smiled.

"For you it's free young one. What's your name dear?" She asked me.

"Eren." I answered.

"Well Eren, can you do me a favor?" She asked nicely.

"Sure miss, what is it?" I wanted to know what she wanted.

"You look around my daughters age, and I was thinking you could be her friend. Because well, she's never had a friend and she's sort of a shy child. Could you do me that favor? Please?"

"I would like to but how should I know what she looks like?" I asked her.

"If you go to where the kids are playing she should be there and you should be able to spot her easily." She told me.

"Okay." I walked to where the other kids where playing and there was a fairly small girl I spotted out easily. She had snow white hair and bone pale skin and had fiery red eyes.

"Hey, my name's Eren. And you are?" She looked at me and answered.

"Honey." she said in a shy voice.

"Would you like some chocolate?" I asked her and handed her some of the chocolate her mom gave me. She took the chocolate from me and slowly ate it.

"Mama's chocolate."She smiled. "I love her chocolate it makes me, happy."

"That's good" I sat next to her and ate some of the chocolate her mom made. "It's really sweet!"

"Yeah, she said that the most important part of food it heart." She smiled. "Thank you Eren."

"For what? I didn't do anything." I told her with a piece of chocolate in my mouth.

"You did. This is the first time someone came up to me and didn't laugh or make me cry." She smiled brightly.

"Why would people do that?" I asked her.

"I have red eyes. So they think I'm the devil." Her smile turned to a frown.

"It's okay I don't think that." I smile and pat her head.

"Are you my friend?" She asked me and looked at me with teary eyes.

"Duh, why wouldn't I be?" I told her.

"EREN!" My brother was running to our direction and he looked really mad.

"B-BROTHER!" I stand up really fast and my body stiffens in fright.

"Next time tell me where you run of to!" He yells at me.

"Sorry, at least I came here like you told me to." I confirmed him.

"Well that is true." he said after a sigh. He then picked me up. I looked at my friend Honey.

"Can we meet again?" I asked her. She just smiled.

"Even though you're my first friend I've ever had we cant." She told me.

"What do you mean we can't?" I asked her in surprise.

"My mom and I are leaving the wall with some of the soldiers from the Survey Corps." She told me with a bright smile that I hope I'll never forget. "Goodbye Eren, today was the best day ever." She waved and smiled brightly.

"Goodbye Honey." I waved as I was taken away by my brother.


	9. Chapter 9

As I was carried away I saw her run to her mom and hug her with her mother crying.

"Why was she crying brother?" I asked him.

"I ran into her mom before saying her family wouldn't last long." He told me.

"Why would she say that?" I asked him.

"They're leaving the wall with Military Officers which means they're to be executed for secrets or for treason against the King." My eyes widen as my brother said that.

I tried to get out of my brothers grip to help my new friend, but my brother squeezed me to where I could pass out and kept walking. All I remember seeing was Honey talking to her crying mother. I then remembered something. I had a picture in my mind of an older woman, with a ponytail and her hand was covering her mouth and she was crying and she was under a collapsed house or building. I then pass out.

-Dream- (to be clear Eren is in 3rd person)

I saw myself, a little girl, a woman, and an older man. "Please take Eren and Mikasa and run please!" That same woman that I saw in my mind was speaking to someone.

"No! I'm not leaving her!" I yelled. But why am I yelling? Why does it hurt to hear this? I don't know her, do I?

"Right!" A man I've never seen before in my life picked up a girl and put her under his arm and picked me up and put me over one of his shoulders.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN! I HAVE TO SAVE HER! MOM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and cried. Mom? Is she my mother? Then everything was frozen and he looked at me and crawled out of the grip he was in and walked to me.

"Try to remember, your mom, your dad, Mikasa Armin." He told me. He then grew and had the military uniform with some type of wings and a green cape with the same icon. He stood in a weird position and began to talk to me. "Hurry or you'll be punished." He then began to fade into my brother. "Brat, if you don't remember me I'll make you remember." He walked to me. "You are my most precious "solider", so come back." He put his hand on my head and kissed my forehead.

-Dream ends-

I wake up on my brothers shoulders and we're still at the market. "Brother."

"You're awake, since you were asleep I had to get food myself, but you still get to pick desert." He told me with smiling eyes.

"Can we buy chocolate?" I asked.

"Sure. What kind of chocolate do you want?" he answered.

"The same kind I got from Honey's mom." I told him.

"So, this?" He pulled up a bag of chocolate.

"How did you get that?!" I asked him in surprise.

"This demon girl ran to us after you passed out and gave it to me saying 'this is the richest chocolate you'll ever have and when Eren wake up tell him I'll never forget him.' Like that." he said.

I elbowed punched his head. "She's my friend so don't call her a demon if she's different!" I said almost yelling. "Can't we do anything about it? I don't want them to die they're so nice and kind to people." I told him

"I'll see what I can do." My brother told me with a gentle glance and a straight face.

"What?! How?!" I asked in surprise.

"I have connections through the Military." He answered.

I took a piece of chocolate from the bag and ate it then I remembered my friend's smiling face and her moms' as well. Honey reminded me of someone, but I didn't know who. I thought as hard as I could, but nothing changed I just couldn't figure it out at all.

"Let's go home and get dinner started so that you can finish "your" chocolate." My brother teased me and accusing she was my girlfriend or something so I hit his head again.

"SHE'S ONLY A FRIEND!" I yelled.

And for the first time I heard my brother laugh you could barley hear it, but he laughed for the first time so I laughed along. When we got home my brother wrote a letter to the military and gave it to some guy on a house with those same uniforms and cape with that symbol again. I couldn't help but wonder about it. Then my brother stared cooking dinner for the two of us it was a type of soup with beef, carrots, tomatoes, celery, milk, butter, water, and many seasonings. It smelt so good it made my mouth water. I went upstairs to play until dinner was ready and after around an hour I was called down.

"Eren! Dinner's ready!" My brother yelled.

"Coming!" I stop what I'm doing and head back downstairs.

"Do you want milk, water or grape juice?" My brother asked.

"Um. . . Water please." I answered. Then I got to thinking that I don't remember his name, so I decided to ask him what his name was. "Brother?"

"What is it?" He answered giving me my water.

"I don't remember your name. Can you tell me please?" I asked him.

"Levi." He answered and smiled. My brother and I sit at the table and begin to eat. I kept making messes because I couldn't get a good grip on my spoon. "You are the messiest brat I've every met." Levi cleaned my face with a cloth and cleaned my clothes. Then we hear a knock at the door.

"Post for the Corporal!" A man yelled. Levi got up to get the post. "Here sir, I was told to give it to you as soon as possible. I think it's important." said the man. Levi looked at the man.

"I see, thanks." He comes back in and opens the post and begins to read it and when he was done he looked worried. "Oh no."


	10. Chapter 10

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's nothing." He put the letter in his pocket and walked to his room.

"Come on! Tell me!" I clung to his leg to where he dragged me along up the stairs.

"Let go Eren." He continued to walk to his room.

"NO!" I began to pout clinging to his leg with all my force. We go into Levi's room and he takes me off his leg and sets me on his bed, and then he sits down next to me.

"Fine, but you wouldn't know know who I'm talking about. Okay?" He told me.

"Okay." I answered.

"Many of our close friends were hurt looking and obtaining the ingredient needed to help your memories." He said looking at the floor boards.

"Who got hurt?" I asked him. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Armin Arlert in a coma with a Greenstick fracture in his left arm, Mikasa Ackerman head trauma and a comminuted fracture in the hip, Sasha Braus open fracture in the leg, Jean Kirschtein missing right arm, and Hange Zoe with an unknown infection with two closed rib fractures. But they got the ingredient for you and they'll be back in a week or so."**  
**

I began to feel sick and tear. "All those people almost died for me."

"Hey." Levi wiped my tears and hugged me. "They're still alive." I nodded and hugged him back then there was a knock at the door again. "Who is it now?" Levi picked me up and walked down to the door and opened it. A man with thick eyebrows, gold-ish hair, and light blue eyes was at our door.

"Hey," He put up his only hand. "It's nice to see you and Eren are doing fine." Levi closed the door but the man caught it with his hands. "Aw come on, Levi!" The man almost yelled. Levi sighed and opened the door then held me with both of his hands.

"Who is that, Levi?" I asked my brother.

"Erwin." Levi said bluntly and coldly like he had a strong hate for him.

"Well do don't have to be so mean about it ya know." Erwin said. "Eren your so small, like smaller then I remember." He reaches his hands to Levi telling him that he wanted to hold me. Levi just walked away back to the kitchen to finish our food.

"Was I in the middle of something." He asked.

"Yes, now get out." Levi said harshly.

"Grumpy as always." Erwin sits next to me and tries my soup. "You made this?"

"Yeah, brother Levi is a great cook!"I told him.

"Brother? What are-!" Levi side thrust kicks him across the room.

"Don't say a word." Levi said in a cold voice and glared at him.

"What did I do?" Erwin asked rubbing his side.

"Come with me." Levi dragged him into a room and shut the door. After about three minutes they came back out.

"I understand now I'll come back tomorrow." Erwin said leaving the house.

"How about you don't come back at all." He said glaring.

"Hehe, see you latter. Have a nice night Eren." Erwin waved at me.

"You too." I waved with my spoon as he left.

Levi walks to me and cleans my face with one of his handkerchief.

"Eren." He said my name in an irritated voice and cleaned my hands. He then sighed and looked at me. "You need a bath." Levi and I finish eating and go to the bathroom. Levi starts the water and takes off his clothes and helps me out of my clothes. We both get in the soapy bath and Levi starts to wash my hair as I play in the water. "Stop squirming everywhere!"

"Can I wash brother's hair?" I said in the cutest way possible. I saw a tint of red on his face and he was looking away. "Can I, pwease?"

Levi sighed and nodded. "Fine." Levi turned around so I could do his hair.

"Brother has soft hair." I smiled and giggled. Once I got done with his hair I put a sponge on his head and laughed.

"Why you little!" Levi tackled me and he began to laugh. I laughed along with joy and happiness. He slowly stopped and sat me in his lap to clean my face with a smile still on his face. "Eren?" Levi asked my name.

"Hmm, what is it brother?" I answered.

"I'm happy your apart of my life." He hugged me and I hugged him back and wondered why he would say that.

"Are you okay brother?" I asked him with my head tilt a little.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's get out of the bath and get ready for bed." He told me.

"Yeah." I answered. Levi helped me out of the tub and grabbed a towel and helped me get dry. As he's drying me off I ask him. "Can I sleep with brother tonight?" Levi looked at me and nodded.

"I don't mind." He told me.

"Yay!" I threw my hands in the air.

"But you must promise to behave. Okay?" He told me.

"Yes sir!" I said as Levi put new clothes on me. He puts his underwear and pants on and then looks at the floor then the pile of clothes then he sighs.

"I thought I forgot to do something." He picks me up and we go to his bedroom. He sets me on the bed as he goes to the closet to get a new shirt. I lay on the bed waiting for him, he then sat on the bed and lay down next to me and held me. "Eren, I would like to tell you a story."

"Sure." I answered. "What is it called?"

"It's called 'The Solider Who Couldn't'." He answered me looking at me in the eyes. Then he starts to tell the story. "The solider had a family, a mother, a father, and a sister. The solider liked to cause trouble and that trouble lead to his mother's death, his father to leave and the sister to have bad dreams every night. The solider fought for the death of his mother but the sister couldn't handle another family member dead. So the solider and his sister we're both in the military. After years of training the solider was ready for battle. When he went into battle he was happy because, he couldn't protect his mother, stop his father from leaving, help his sister, save his friends, but he could have a happy ending with his sister and the one person he loved." Levi breathed in and out. "The End."

My eyes watered and I couldn't help but cry and smile. "I like that story!" I told him.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because the Solider couldn't do anything but then he found out he could have a happy ending with his sister and the person he loved." I clarified.

Levi laughed quietly. "You really are an idiot at points." He ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Eren."

I smiled like an idiot would and cuddled close to him and held his shirt. "Night-night brother Levi."

Levi smiled and hugged me tightly before both of us fall asleep.


End file.
